Empire Constitution
The purpose of this document is to show the powers of the government and branches in the The Empire and the rights of its members. Preamble ''We the People of The Empire, in order to form a more perfect Nation, establish Justice, insure Tranquility, provide for the common defense of its members, Promote the general welfare and Liberty onto ourselves and our posterity, to stop the Tyranny of hackers, cheaters and scammers, do ordain and establish this Constitution to establish the Powers of the Empire, It's Emperor/Empress and the Imperial Ruling Council for the Nation, The Empire. '' Article I- The Emperor/Empress of The Empire Section 1- The Emperor/Empress The Emperor/Empress shall be the Head of the Imperial Government and all the Executive and most of the Legislative powers shall be vested onto the Emperor/Empress of the Empire. He/she shall hold their powers and abilities of office for as long as they want or are removed threw the actions described in Article I, Section 7 of this constitution, and must be still playing runescape as an active player of runescape. Section 2- Military Command The Emperor/Empress shall be the Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Military, appointing Generals to be in command of the Military, and a Joint Military Staff of Top Military Commanders to aide in Military Planning and Strategy. Section 3- State of The Empire Address Every first Saturday of each month, the Emperor/Empress shall be required to give a speech on the outlook of the Empire, including what steps are being taken by the Imperial Government, and reasons those steps are being taken to help better the future for the Empire. Section 4- Unchangeable Powers The powers of the Emperor/Empress in this section; cannot be taken away from the Emperor/Empress by anyone, unless given up by the Emperor/Empress, and those powers shall be; *Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Armed Forces *Is the Head Diplomat and Head Representative for the Empire, and decides all Diplomacy matters, such as forming alliance's and declaring war. *Is the Head of Government for the Empire *Pick their successor of Prince/Princess, with a two Thirds majority of the Imperial Ruling Council. *Shall have Pardoning power over cases. More powers can be added by a three-fourths vote of both houses of the Imperial Council. Section 5- The Emperor's/Empress'es Bank This section of the Constitution cannot be removed by anyone in the Empire, as this provision of this Constitution is used as a means to fund the Empire and its activities. * The Gold Coins within the Emperor’s/Empress’s is the Union’s primary budget for the Empire, and means of paying for the Empire’s expenses. *The Items and resources within the Emperor’s/Empress’s bank are the goods and resources that the Empire uses as a means of storage and for later usage in times of emergencies, such as use of metal bars in war Section 6- Modifying This Constitution The Emperor/Empress shall have the power to modify this Constitution by transferring his/her power to another Branch, or adding and removing branches as seen fit and modifying abilities and powers of said branches as seen fit. The Emperor/Empress shall also have the power to add Amendments that takes away his/her power and grants the given up powers to the members of the Empire, the Emperor/Empress shall not have the power to add an Amendment that would remove an Amendment. Section 7- Removal of the Emperor/Empress The Emperor/Empress shall only be removed from office by either of their stepping down, or Impeachment; The Impeachment process of a sitting Emperor/Empress: The motion must be started by a four-fifths of the members of the Empire who believe that the Emperor/Empress is over-stepping his/her power as leader, and only if the Amendment that would have taken away the Emperor/Empress’s power that members state that the Emperor/Empress is overstepping his/her power failed to be ratified onto this Constitution. Or the Emperor/Empress shall have committed acts of Treason or other Major Crimes against the Empire, the motion is then followed up by a Trial in the Supreme Court, Headed by the Chief Supreme Court Justice, the Emperor/Empress shall be represented by the Chief Attorney of the Empire, if there’s no Chief Attorney of the Empire then one can be requested from an ally of the Empire to represent the accused Emperor/Empress. If found Guilty, the Emperor/Empress can be removed by having two-thirds of the Higher Imperial Council, three-fourths of the Lower Imperial Council and 75% of all members of the Empire vote him/her out. The Impeachment process must be voted on within a week of the Emperor/Empress being found guilty, or that Emperor/Empress cannot be Impeached for the same act of Impeachment again. Section 8- Suspending this Constitution The Emperor/Empress shall have the power to suspend this Constitution, giving himself/herself the full powers of an Absolute Monarch when this Union is in absolute danger from an emergency. This can only happen if the Imperial Council gives a four-fifths vote to do so. Section 9- Restrictions The Emperor/Empress shall be restricted on his/her abilities in; *Cannot direct what the Imperial Ruling Council can and cannot do or vote on. *Cannot overturn a decision by the Imperial Councils that is a directive of the Council and or an overturn of the Emperor/Empress. Article II- The Imperial Ruling Council Section 1- The Imperial Ruling Council The Imperial Council is the Limited Legislator of the Empire and Advisers to the Emperor/Empress, the Council shall not be able to modify this Article, only the Emperor/Empress shall have the power to give up their powers to the Imperial Council. Section 2- Powers The Imperial Ruling Council shall have the powers to: *Hand out merits to the sitting Emperor/Empress, that should the sitting Emperor/Empress step down, they would have the merits for the rank of which they'd receive by the Council, the Council may also not hand out merits if they so wish, *To overturn the Emperor's/Empress's diplomacy with a three-fourths vote, *Transfer their power(s) to The Emperor/Empress for any reason, *In the event that there is no Supreme Court Justices in the Imperial Supreme Court, The Imperial Ruling Council shall preside over Trials with the Emperor/Empress and require a sentance of two thirds of the Council to rule guilty with The Emperor/Empress passing the Sentance. More Powers can be given to the council, but not taken back, by The Emperor/Empress Section 3- Swearing In NONE can enter the Council as a member without saying these words within the Empire’s Forums; “I ______, swear as a member of the Imperial Ruling Council to not discuss anything discussed in the halls of the Council with ANYONE other than the people within these halls and I will do my best to serve the Emperor/Empress, to come up with ideas to make this nation better, and what to do with other clans and unions who get in the way, or interfere with internal Empire affairs. Or run the risk of being expelled from this Council by the Emperor/Empress for jeopardizing the Empire’s safety and security and risk not being allowed within other clans or unions of being trustworthy.” Article III- The Supreme Court of The Empire The Judicial Power of the Empire shall be vested in one Imperial Supreme Court. Section 1- Trial Against a Foreign Ambassador Should a foreign ambassador commit a crime within the Sovereign Imperial Territories and realms, a trial by jury shall not be denied nor shall the right to a speedy trial and no cruel and unusual punishment shall be sentenced. Section 2- The Justices *The maximum number of justices shall be determined by the Emperor/Empress, with a simple majority from the Imperial Ruling Council. *The Justices shall hold their position as a Justice as long as they wish, during good behavior. *The Chief Justice shall be the most senior of the Justices *The Justices shall not hold any positions within the Imperial Ruling Council *A Justice shall be picked by the Emperor/Empress with a Simple majority the Imperial Council. Article IV- The Imperial Military Section 1- The Imperial Military The Military of the Empire shall be broken down into four branches of Service; The Army, Special Forces, Honor Guard and Militia. The Purpose of the Joint Military Staff is to discuss military planning and strategy that would be used on the battlefields. Section 2- Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military The Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military shall be designated by the Emperor/Empress. The title of Supreme Commander shall not be limited to the High Command rank of Lord/Lady Field Marshal, should someone within the Royal Ranks be a better stratagist and tactiction. Section 3- The Joint Military Staff The Joint Military Staff shall be a group of top commanders of the Imperial Military, using a max of three commanders from the three official Military Branches of; Special Forces, Marines and Army. With four of the top Imperial Honor Guardsmen/women. The Joint Military Staff shall be presided by the Supreme Commander. Section 4- The Imperial Honor Guard The Honor Guard is the premier soldiers of the Imperial Military, The Honor Guard is technically not a Military Branch, as its main purpose is to guard and protect the Emperor/Empress on the Battlefield. To be on Honor Guardsman/Woman you must be selected by an Ultra Honor Guard, or higher, or the Emperor/Empress and complete a required test. When asked to join, you are not required to join you can refuse and at anytime you shall be able to join, so long as the offer is open. Section 5- Military There shall be one trained military branch specific for fighting on the battlefields, put into Legions of any composition. Section 6- Army Reserves There shall be an option for members to serve in other branches, or just be civilians but still be in the Army reserves should a conflict start and an Army is needed. Section 7- The Chain of Command The Imperial Military is to follow a Chain-of-Command: The Emperor/Empress-->Supreme Commander-->High Command-->Command-->Officers-->Enlisted. Article V- Civilian Branches of The Empire The Empire shall place civilian control of the Empire winith four main branches: The Central Government, The World Government, the Ministry of Finance and Trade, and The Central Intelligance Agency Section 1- The Central Government The Central Government shall be the main government that oversees the whole Empire, and it's domains. Serving as the Administrative Bureaucracy of the Empire, should problems emerge they inform their own lines of communications, all the way up to the Emperor/Empress if the problem is that serous. Section 2- The World Government The World Government shall be the main government that has the most direct influeance on the worlds under the Empire's control. Informing the Central Government should a problem emerge. Section 3- Ministry of Finance and Trade The Ministry of Finance and Trade shall have the powers to monitor and regulate all trade and financial assets of the Empire, propose laws and regulations to the Emperor/Empress and the Imperial Ruling Council. The Ministry of Finance and Trade is also required to give members details and items that members can make a profit. And monitor the health of the Emperor's/Empress's bank account. The Ministry of Finance and Trade shall be split into three seperate departments Finance, Resource Gathering and Industry, all with their own perspective areas of expertice. *There shall be a policy of free trade, with no restrictions exept from that of The Emperor/Empress. Section 4- Central Intelligence Agancy The Central Intelligence Agency shall have the power of gathering intelligence for the Empire, the Central Intelligence Agency is also granted the ability to share and trade information with allies of the Empire under this Constitution, with the consent of the Emperor/Empress. Any information deemed valuable to the Empire by the Central Intelligence Agency is to be handed over to the Central Intelligence Agency, no matter which branch it may come from. Article VI- Sub-Branches of The Empire Section-1 What a Sub-Branch is Sub-Branches are branches of the Empire that aren’t critical to running the Empire and Sub-Branches are clan member created, for member fun, experience and more. Section-2: How to create a Sub-Branch A Sub-Branch can be created by the Emperor/Empress in an Idea to help members enjoy being members of the Empire. To start a Sub Branch members would petition the Emperor/Empress a List and confirmation of the list of five or more members who want to start a new Sub-Branch, if five or more members want the Sub-Branch and provide the Emperor/Empress what the Sub-Branch does and that it wouldn’t take members away from their full time duties then that Branch shall be created by this constitution. Section-3-Sub-Branch: The Art Team The Art Team shall be the Graphic creation department, creating everything that is a computer graphic, such as the Medals and Awards in the Empire's forums. Usually comes with payment to create a graphic, and points towards promotion within the Art Team. Section 4- Sub Branch: The Imperial Library To free up the sitting Emperor/Empress, the Library of The Emperor/Empress shall be renamed The Imperial Library and made a Sub-Branch. Article VII- Succession of the Throne Should the Emperor/Empress leave the throne or is removed from the thrown, then the Line of Succession is; The Royal Rank-3 of Prince/Princess is next in line, should they be removed or there is no Prince/Princess to take the thrown, then it shall go to the most senior Royal rank 2 of Executor down to the most senior Royal Rank-1, and shall continue all the way down to the most senior High Command on down. Article VIII- Treason Section 1- Treason Defninition Treason against the Empire, shall consist of levying War against the Empire, or in adhering to their Enemies, giving them Aid and Comfort. No Person shall be convicted of Treason unless on the Testimony of two Witnesses to the same overt Act, or on Confession in open Court, or Confession of someone who was working with others in a conspiracy of Treason. Section 2- Trial The Trial shall take place in the Supreme Court with all the Justices presiding, the sentence shall come from the Emperor/Empress with approval of a simple majority of the Justices that it is not cruel and/or unusual. Article IX- Ratification of this Consitution The Ratification of this Constitution shall take place once the current sitting Emperor, Emperor Hester, and three of the active sitting High Council Members at the time of this Constitution's proposal sign their names. Of which all council members at the time of the ratifying of this constitution will be made Imperial Council Members and the Empire Union will go back to become a Clan, future signatures can be added. Article X- Amending this Constitution ﻿Section 1- Amdnement Definition An Amendment is something that takes away from the Emperor’s/Empress’s hands and gives it to either the Members or the Imperial Council. Section 2- How to Amend This Constitution To amend this Constitution, requires 51% of members to agree that there’s a problem that a Law(s) is/are doing more harm than good, and debate on the Amendment, after a week of debates the member elected “Head of Amendment #X” sends it to the Imperial Council, where a three-fourths majority vote is needed, once an Proposed Amendment passes the Imperial Council it is put on the Clan Membership vote and requires a 75% vote by the whole clan for the Amendment to pass. Section 3- The Emperor's/Empress's Amendments Under Article I, Section 6 of this Constitution, gives the Emperor/Empress the Ability to add his/her own Amendments to this constitution. Amendments The following are the Amendments to the Constitution. The first seven Amendments collectively are commonly known as the Bill of Rights; that protect Imperial Freedoms automatically without the need of member voting, all amendments are to protect Empire member's rights. Amendment 1: Freedom of Religion, Press, Expression Ratified: 2/04/2011 The Emperor/Empress Shall make no law respecting an establishment of Religion, or prohibiting the free exercise or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances. The only restrictions shall be within the needed Secrecy from the Imperial Council Members and members of the Central Intelligence Agency, secrets from these sections can and shall be punished to the fullest degree by this Amendment to the Constitution. Amendment 2: Right to Bear Arms Ratified: 2/04/2011 A well regulated Militia, being necessary to the security of a free city, the right of the people to keep and bear Arms, shall not be infringed. Amendment 3: Trial and Punishment, Compensation for Takings Ratified: 2/04/2011 No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a Grand Jury, except in cases arising in the military, when in actual service in time of War or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offense to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation. Amendment 4: Right to Speedy Trial, Confrontation of Witness Ratified: 2/04/2011 In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor, and to have the Assistance of Counsel for his/her defense. Amendment 5: Trial by Jury in Civil Cases Ratified: 2/04/2011 In Suits at common law, where the value in controversy shall exceed 100,000 gold coins, the right of trial by jury shall be preserved, and no fact tried by a jury, shall be otherwise re-examined in any Court of the Empire, than according to the rules of the common law. Amendment 6: Member Protection Ratified: 2/04/2011 There shall be no discrimination of members by ANYONE in the clan, based on; Gender, Race, Beliefs, or how new you are to runescape. Amendment 7: Member Rights Ratified: 2/04/2011 Certain rights of the members under this Constitution, shall not be denied and are retained by the members of the Empire. Trivia * This constitution is based a good part on the U.S. Constitution *The Emperor/Empress is the most powerful and passes laws to keep bureaucracy in the clan down. *Powers given to the branches are given by Emperor Hester under this Constitution so he can get others to help. *The Imperial Intelligence Agency (IIA) was changed to Central Intelligence Agency, as everyone knows what the CIA does. *Sub-Branch: Media, is now member ran and not government and has been hence forth removed as a Sub-Branch. Category:The Empire Category:Constitutions Category:Document Category:Imperial Government